The Legend of the Six Kingdoms of Tenkai
by Yami Ceylan
Summary: A long war has been going on forever now will anyone stop it? 3dshipping (Guren x Ceylan), Nephriteshipping (Toxsa x Chooki), Polarrenaishipping (Gen x Beni), maybe Neonopalshipping (Beag x Wakamei)
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"In this world 5 Kingdoms are known far and wide. These kingdoms were based off of elements, passed down from the legendary dragons themselves. There use to be six kingdoms until the dark kingdom took it down. The six kingdoms were fire, ice, earth, electric, wind, and darkness. Ever since the kingdom of wind has been destroyed the 5 kingdoms have been in war. Some wars that worth not fighting. Ever since the dark kingdom has collected the 5 pieces of one of the dragons no one dares fight them. Instead the 4 kingdoms fight eachother, for land, money, wealth, old wars, or even the other dragon pieces themselves. Will this fight go for eternity or will one kingdom stop this useless war?/p 


	2. Chapter 2

The prince of the fire kingdom Guren played with his cat max with his adopted brother Gen when the adviser Eurus came to their room.

"Prince Guren? May I have a word with you?" Eurus asked. Guren looked at Gen who went back to petting Max. Guren looked back to Eurus and nod.

"Sure and I'd like to be called Guren." Guren said as he got up and walk to Eurus's side.

"I see, lets move this this talk to a more private place Guren. I want you to here this first before anyone else." Eurus said with his 24/7 emotionless face. Gen can be heard sighing in the background.

"O... kay?" Guren followed Eurus to a more quoeter place in the Castle.

"This is about your soulmate Guren." Eurus flat out said. Guren looked annoyed.

"I thought this talk would happen later when I am ready to become King and take the throne?" In the past Guren's parents would always go around trying to pair Guren up with some girl but Guren got tired of it and they promised Guren would go with whoever his soulmate is and since their adviser is all knowing they let him find out that which he was supposed to tell when Guren was ready to take the throne or in emergencies.

"The thing is your soulmate is in one of the other kingdoms." Guren looked up surprised. Seeing he got Guren's attention he continued. "In fact, it's the child of the king and queen's of the ice kingdom. I'm not too clear on the childs gender but i can say you two are both around the same age."

"I'm thirteen!" Guren feeling small seeing that Eurus just called him little.

"You do know we are having a big war with the Ice Kingdom as we speak? If this continues either Kingdom will crumble."

"So we sign a peace treaty? Or say 'Sorry we need to stop this war cuz the prince of the fire kingdom is soulmates with your heir to the throne'?" Guren becoming even more unsure of this by the minute.

"I suggest we send you over there showing we mean no harm. You are the first to the throne even though your brother Gen is older than you he was adopted so the crown would go to you unless you choose not to accept it and pass it to him or you die. Sending you with no weapons and making a good impression might help stop future wars between us and them even if you do not accept their heir being your soulmate." Guren looked at their odds. All the wars have caused the kingdoms men to be brutally injured. Stopping one Kingdom from fighting them might help them. Guren nods.

"Okay, I'll do it." Eurus looks at him and gives him a smile. Rare sighting actually. They walked to where the King is. Before then Eurus decided to have more little talks.

"You know i once had three brothers myself. We had a strong relationship like you and your brother. Before the big war that started it all me and my brothers had a fight. Mostly me with my oldest brother. The two youngest sided with him the most even though we like to stay unanimous and neutral. The big war splitted us and we never saw eachother agian." Guren looked up feeling sorry but doesn't know what to say. "We never lived in either 6 Kingdoms since we take being neutral seriously and seeing I'm here they might be in either of the 4 remaining Kingdoms."

"What are their names?" Guren asked.

"Boreus, Notus, and Zephyrus. If you meet either of them in the Ice Kingdom send them my apologies. I'm sure neither of them would want to see me after what I have done..." Eurus got quiet. Guren was gonna ask what happened between them but by Eurus's face it looked too personal. They reached the Throne room and surprisingly Gen and Beag was there.

"My prince! It's an honor to see you." Beag bowed. Guren sweatdroped.

"You can just call me Guren."

"My apologies Guren." Beag Beag apologized. Guren find it funny that he didn't really realize how many people here talk weirdly.

"King Ivan, May I speak with you?" Eurus asked.

"What is it Eurus?" The King asked giving a questioning look. Eurus told him everything that he told Guren exept about his brothers. "Well then, we have a problem here." The King took some time to think. "Guren, do you want to do this?" He looked to his son who nods.

"If I may I would like to go with him" Gen spoke and his dad looked surprised. "The other Kingdoms know theres two heirs to the throne and sending one with the other still here might make them think we're protecting one in case they kill Guren. I can help protect both of us even without weapons if they decide to attack us in their own kingdom."

"You do make a good point. Very well. I'll have a messenger send them our letter and if they do not attack you guys and you guy show them a good example we might be able to sign the peace treaty and stop this war. Beag, if they do accept to let them stay for a short time would you take them there? I trust them with you."

"It would be an honor your highness." Beag bowed agian.

They waited for them to get the letter and soon enough they responded back and accepted it. The two princes will stay in the Ice Kingdoms Castle. They packed and left with Beag who escorted them to the Ice Kingdom. Because of this the war between both Kingdoms is being paused until further noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

When the two princes got to the Ice Kingdom it got cold.

"It's so cold!" Guren tried to warm up.

"What do you expect from a Kingdom based on ice? Our Kingdom is the total opposite meaning the temperature here would be a big difference." Gen explained. Acting like the cold doesn't fase him.

"But still."

"Guren, you may have one of the coats the King has prepared for you. He expected you might forget one" Beag offered him the coat.

"Thanks Beag." Guren wore the big coat which helped him a lot. They got to the Throne room where The King and Queen are talking to eachother.

"Your Highness, the princes of the kingdom of fire are here with their commander Beag." A blue soldier spoke up. Guren noticed how similar the soldiers are to their own exept for the colors of coarse. The King and Queen stopped talking and looked at them.

"Ah so you finally came!" The Queen looked happy to see them. "You two are cuter than i imagined." Guren sweatdroped but smiled. Gen looked down from embarrassment.

"So you two will be staying here for a few days?" The King asked. They nodded. "Ok our adviser Boreus shall show you to your rooms." Guren over to Boreus surprised by his name. Boreus looked similar to Eurus but in blue instead of red. Even his eyes were blue. Gen noticed this too but said nothing.

"Right this way" Boreus walked to a door and opened it. His voice is definitely different. They followed him and Guren decided to make conversation.

"Um Boreus?" Boreus looked down at Guren with a questioning look. "You had brothers right?" Gen looked at him thinking this is a bad idea.

"'Had' why?" Boreus looks interested but kept a serious face.

"Our Adviser Eurus wants me to send you his apology." Boreus stopped hearing about Eurus. "He sounded really sorry but he's afraid you guys won't want to see him." Boreus sighed.

"It's in the past now. We can't change or fix the past." Boreus looked lost in thought but continued walking.

"Was it something big?" Guren asked.

"Yes, and foolish which made us split up." Guren felt bad agian but like Gen said nothing. They got to a room which Boreus opened. "This is you room. You both will stay here durring your time here." They nod and put their luggage in there.

"Thanks Boreus" Guren thanked.

"Thank you Prince Guren..." Boreus got quiet. "Soeone will get you when diner is ready." Boreus left leaving the princes in the room.

"You and Eurus were talking about his brothers?" Gen asked looking at him.

"Yeah he asked me to see if I can find them and say he was sorry." Guren got to his bed and layed down.

"About what?" Gen did the same.

"I don't know, something like angering them and them splitting up during the big war."

"Ah," they heard a knock on the door.

"They're here already?" Guren got up abd checked. He opened the door but no one was around. He closed it. "Maybe wrong room?" Guren looked back at Gen who shrugged. There was another knock and this time Gen got up. Guren opened the door agian and he was greeted by an airplane. "What the?" A boy was a few feet away whistling acting like he noticed nothing. "Hey what was that?" Gen came up to look. The boy looked at them and growled. Guren felt like maybe he hated them but then the boy pulled a funny face which caused Guren to stare blinking then laugh and Gen just facepalms. Durring their reactions the boy left and when the two looked up he was gone. On the other side of the halls a person walked up to them.

"You two are the princes of the fire kingdom?" He asks.

"Yeah why?" Gen asked. He looked scared of Gen. Maybe cuz Gen has the tendency of glaring at people.

"Um, Dinner is ready and the King and Queen would like to have you two join them." He said nervously. Maybe afraid of getting burned? Guren and Gen are not actually made out of fire but people do act like people from one kingdom is made out of the element of that kingdom.

"Okay! Let's go Gen!" Guren said. The guy looked more comfortable with Guren than Gen. He led them to the dining room where the royals waited.

"Ah you came! Now where's Ceylan?" The Queen asked.

"He disappeared today when he heard the news about the two of them." The King said to his wife. "Come sit down. He'll apear sooner or later." Guren and Gen did what they were told. Thr doors were opened fast causing everyone to look.

"Ack! I'm here!" The boy from earlier tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness he sometimes forgets and is a real jokster." The Queen apologized for the boy.

"Ceylan, why don't you join us for diner? You missed our guests earlier." Guren and Gen were surprised he was Ceylan. Ceylan smirked.

"I met them a few minutes ago." Ceylan walked to one of the seats at the table. "I wanted to see if they had a sense of humor" he grinned. The King and Queen sweatdroped.

"Agian sorry for our son for anything he does or might do." The King apologized to them ahead of time Ceylan glared. Guren laughed kinda.

"It's ok" Guren said. They finally ate and they decided to talk about stories from their kingdom's. Guren talked about how he accidentally caught Beag on fire which scared everybody and the Queen talked about how the King got all suited up for a festival that requires wearing armor but he ended up showing up at the wrong part of the kingdom. The king looked not too fond of the memory but everyone laughed even Gen. They told more stories until everyone was done eating. After diner Ceylan walked up to Guren and Gen.

"You two can call me Ceylan. The Prince title is getting old to me." He extanded his hand. Guren took it.

"Guren and same. He's Gen by the way." Guren introduced.

"Ah the silent type. You don't talk much do you?" Ceylan looked at Gen who glared.

"I'll be at our room Guren." Gen said as he walked away. Guren sweatdroped.

"I don't think he likes you." Guren flat out says.

"He does. In the inside he's laughing." Ceylan said. Guren highly doubts that. "Hey it's still bright out wanna go outside? I can show you around town. Actually my mom wanted me to anyways."

"Sure" Guren said as he followed Ceylan. In the kingdom it feels like winter, different from the fire kingdom which felt like summer. There was lots of kids running around playing in the snow even Ceylan threw a snow ball at Guren which he threw one at him back. Guren did noticed some people looking sad and hungry though. "They don't have enough money for food?" Guren asked. Ceylan looked where Guren looked.

"Yeah since we have to spend so much money on war people are becoming poor. Hey I rhymed!" Ceylan said. "Lets go" Ceylan started walking faster making Guren have to catch up. Before they left completely Guren thought he felt a few people glaring at him. "So how do you like the tour? I'm feeling like going back to that taco stan agian." Ceylan said when they were back inside the castle. Guren chuckled.

"Yeah It was pretty good and the tacos too."Guren replied.

"Say why are you really here? Did your dad threw this on you and you can't say no?" Ceylan asked. Guren shook his head.

"We thought this would help stop future wars between the two kingdoms. It was my choice to come, Gen joined when I said I was going." Guren half lied. It was also to meet Ceylan.

"Yeah when i heard the princes of the fire kingdom i imagined big scary people with maybe a scar burn at the eye. Wait does your emo brother have that?" Ceylan whispered the last part. Guren sweatdroped and shook his head.

"He just always had long bangs on that side of his face. He always kept the same hair style even before he started acting like that." Guren got used to people thinking Gen was emo and also Gen himself.

"Ah so he isn't always a buzz killer," Ceylan start thinking ways of making him laugh.

"Before coming here I thought there would be a lot of cold hearted people here but was surprised how lively people are."

"That's the Librarian, she's scary when you make loud noises or forget to return a book." Ceylan whispered and looked behind him where a girl walked holding books "that's not her." Guren faceplanted.

"Dude not cool you almost made me worry!" Guren said a little annoyed which Ceylan just laughed at.

"Well it's getting late. See you tomorrow?" Ceylan said starting to walk to his room.

"Sure." Guren smiled and went to his and Gen's room.

"So how was your tour with Ceylan?" Gen said when Guren entered.

"Wait, how did you know?" Guren said surprised. "I thought you left before that?"

"I could see you two from tge window." Guren looked out the window and true enough hr can see everywhere he and Ceylan went.

"Oh, yeah It was fun you should of been with us!" Guren said.

"The prince was getting on my nerves." Gen flat out said.

"Yeah we both could tell."

"Were here to stop the war and see if he really is your 'soulmate', my job is to protect you since we cannot bring any soldiers or weapons here." Gen reminded.

"Everything here is pretty cool and chill, well both the kingdom and the people."

"Some people don't like us from the wars we put them into. Not everyone will be forgiving and accepting like Ceylan or the Queen."

"The King doesn't seem too furious." Guren said

"Just watch your back until this is all over." Gen said as he gets ready to go asleep. Guren does the same.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Guren and Gen joined the royals for breakfast.

"I asume you had fun yesterday. Ceylan gave both of you a tour?" The Queen asked. Ceylan almost chocked on his food. Guren shook his head.

"He showed me around but Gen stayed at our room." Guren informed them.

"I could see them both from the window so i know where they went and Guren informed me with what places they went to." Gen explained. Ceylan sighed.

"That so? Well either way I guess you two know our kingdom. Makes me think maybe sending Ceylan back with you." The Queen kidd. The King chuckled.

"Yeah you can keep him far a few days too." The King and Queen laughed while Ceylan glared.

"I'm right here ya know!" Ceylan angerly said. Everyone laughed. They went on talking more about tales from each of their kingdoms and things they've seen. After breakfast Ceylan thought to show Guren more of the town. "So you ready to see more of the town? We could see the scary librarian."

"Sure" Guren remembered Ceylan talking about her. Gen walked to Guren's side.

"I'm coming too." Gen said.

"You are?" Both Guren and Ceylan said scaring both of them.

"Jynx!" Ceylan said fast. Gen ignored him.

"Some people look suspicious here. I want to make sure I'm wrong." Gen said to Ceylan.

"Like the Librarian?" Ceylan asked. Gen silently growled at him. "Anyways lets go!" They went to town and Guren got out of the jynx after some playful punches from Ceylan and a death glaring Gen who made him stop playing that game and let Guren speak agian in peace. "The hot coco here is really good and sometimes the waitress gives you a LOT of marshmallows! I don't know if it's a royals thing but it's sweet dude!" Ceylan rushed to the cafe he was talking about. Gen thought he heard someone but no one was around. Making him suspicious even more. They got their hot coco and after they were finished they walked to another building. But before then Gen heard someone agian and ib a quick movement caught the person's hand who tried to reach for Guren.

"Not one hand on him" Gen said in a low harsh tone. Squeezing the person's hand so much it almost felt like crushing. The person was in pain and it was really noticeable. Ceylan and Guren turned around and saw what was happening. Gen let go and the person clench their wrist where Gen was holding.

"None of you from the fire kingdom can be trusted." The person ran away. Ceylan and Guren were speachless and Gen gave death glares to the guy who thought he could take down a prince of the fire kingdom.

"Who was that!?" Guren asked shocked.

"No clue man, I don't recognize him at all and I come here a lot." Ceylan said surprised too. "Anyways, my parents told everyone to make a good impression on you guys. I heard nothing on things like robbing or assassination!"

"Whatever his motivation was it seemed to involve us or at least Guren. Is there anywhere else we may go that might have less guys like that one?" Gen asked.

"Um... the royal garden, no one goes there other than workers, royals, and guests. The garden was my mom's idea and even though it's snowing the plants still grow there so it's not completely a snow wasteland." Ceylan suggested

"Lets go." Gen said making sure no one follows them. They went to the royal garden and the workers let them try some of the food.

"This is really good!" Guren complemented the worker.

"Thank you your highness," The worker bowed to him. "It means a lot to get a compliment from royals like you." Guren was gonna tell him It's ok not to act like hes a royal but Ceylan cut him off.

"C'mon! I saw something really weird and cool over here!" Ceylan dragged Guren and Gen followed. He dragged them to a frozen water fountain that froze just right that it looks like it froze suddenly when it was on. Almost like an ice sculpture or a 3D photograph/model of a normal one but more shiny version just sitting there. "A few years ago i found this water fountain just like this and all year long it never melted. I even poured some hot water on it but that froze suddenly too." They walked around to the back where a weird part of the water was formed like it was poured a different angle.

"Woah! It must be really frozen!" Guren touched the ice but jolted back when it froze him bad.

"You know the cause of the freezing? To me it looks like the most frozen thing here." Gen looked around seeong another water fountain going on with no problem.

"No clue but look!" Ceylan put his hand on the ice and acted like he's leaning on it. Guren was amazed cuz he couldn't last 1/2 of a second touching it. "Apparently I'm the only one who can touch this thing without freezing."

"Maybe your cold blooded." Gen decided to joke which caused Ceylan to get angry and Guren to laugh. He hardly hears Gen joke especially around other people.

"Maybe your cold blooded too!" Ceylan yelled. Guren sweatdroped.

"Guys, calm down." Guren tried to be the voice of reason. Ceylan huffed.

"Whatever,"Ceylan looked back at the water fountain. "I think i see something." Ceylan checked agian and he definitely saw something. "Hey Guren, can you give me a boost?"

"Sure but Gen is taller." Ceylan decided to go on Guren piggyback style.

"You annoy me less now can you get closer to the water fountain?" Ceylan flat out said. Guren sweatdroped agian and did what he was told. Gen took no offense and watched them. They got to the thing that Ceylan saw and Gen heard a sound. Without turning he knew what it was.

"Guren, Ceylan! Get down!" Gen pulled them away from the water fountain making both of them loose balance. Guren fell on his back in the snow while Ceylan fell off of him holding what he found untill it broke from the ice. The ice turned into water in an instant making Ceylan fall even more and into the water still not letting go of the item as a bullet just misses him and hits the wall of the castle. Gen growled and looked for the attacker who probably disappeared when he or she missed their target.

"Ceylan!" Guren called realizing Ceylan fell roughly into the fountain. Ceylan had a rough time standing especially since the floor was slippery and he was brused badly from falling.

"Y-yeah, i think i found what c-caused the ice." Ceylan was freezing from the water drenching his clothes. He got out of the fountain and showed them something like a icy blue wing in the shape of a fossil.

"We need to take you inside and get you into something less cold and wet" Gen said. The two nodded and walked inside the castle. They passed the king going to Ceylan's room.

"What happened to you three? We heard shooting and me and the Queen worried knowing you guys were outside."

"Ceylan showed us around the town and a man tried grabbing Guren. I scared him off and we tried going into the gardens for more privacy but someone tried to shoot us." Gen explained.

"Yeah and they almost killed me!" Ceylan said angerly but sneezed.

"What the-? I'll send my guards out at once to find them." The King said. Gen nodded and explained more about their attackers. He told Gen to take Ceylan into his room which really Ceylan led him to his room. Guren waited outside Ceylan's room until he was finished changing. Once he was done he let Guren in and they sat on hs big bed and Ceylan was covered with an extra blanket.

"We both almost got killed today." Guren said laying down on Ceylan's bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah no kidding. I think they were after you and maybe your brother." Ceylan said trying to get warmth back.

"I think so too. By the way what was that thing that you got back there?" Guren asked looking at him.

"This?" Ceylan took out the fossil like thing. "Probably some ancient fossil or a replica of one. I don't know I'm no scientist." Guren laughed a little.

"Maybe someone here knows what it is." Guren said and closed his eyes and relaxed. Ceylan fiddled with the fossil ans a bright light happened making Ceylan jump back and Guren to open his eyes to see what happened. In his hands was ice that was in the shape of a crossbow.

"Woah what did i do!?" Ceylan freaked. Guren looked shocked.

"What happened!?" Guren said automatically.

"I don't know! I was thinking how cool it would be if this thing was a weapon and not a stupid fossil then this happened!" Ceylan looked at what he did to the fossil.

"Maybe it's magic. I don't know any other way to explain it." Guren got up and looked at it. It looked perfect with its ice structure. It already has an arrow engraved on the crossbow like it was ment to shoot out those arrows.

"Who do we ask? A blacksmith, magician, or an ice carver?" Ceylan asked.

"Probably not the last one." Guren said. The door opened and Gen was there. Ceylan hid the crossbow from Gen's sight.

"Ceylan, your parents told me to tell both of you lunch is ready."

"O-okay." Both said. Ceylan left the crossbow under his bed and all three left to go eat.


End file.
